Jasper Price
Jasper Price is one of the main characters in the Will You Play My Game series. He is portrayed by Chord Overstreet. Biography Jasper is the rich golden boy in school. He is the son of Kenneth Price, a succesfull businessman. He is one of the best students in school and he is very ambitious. Prior to the accident, he dated Lynette Jackson, but they have since broken up. He is currently dating Jenna Hillsburry. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot Jasper spent the night at Ciera's party. He was accompanied by his girlfriend Lynette. The two of them decided to leave the party. Upon approaching his car he notices that his front lights have been bashed in. Nevertheless, they still got in the car and drove off. On their way home, Lynette looks for her missing mascara in the car, which she then finds on the backseat. While trying to retrieve it she poses as great distraction to Jasper. He doesn't notice the girl who has ran out of the cornfield until it's too late and they run her over. After the accident Shirley McHale and Galen Wright run out of the cornfield as well, one of them carrying a bloody knife. Game On 1 year after the accident, Jasper has broken up with Lynette. He is now dating Ciera's best friend, Jenna. They pass Lynette on their way towards the school building, Jasper doesn't seem to be too happy with her. The events after the accident that night are revealed. Arguing over what they should do, Jasper and Galen almost get into a fight. Galen suggests they bury her in the woods. Jasper and Lynette agree with him. They put her body in the trunk of the car and drive off towards the woods. After digging a very deep hole, they bury her and swear to never speak of it again. In history class, the students are told by Mr.Shepard to open their books. Jasper does so, but all he finds is a note saying: 'Karma is here to bring you down, murderers.' and a picture of Ciera. He quickly slams his book shut and looks very upset. Later, Jasper, Galen, Lynette and Shirley sat together for lunch. They discussed the notes they had all received. They decided to go and check on the grave, just to make sure that Ciera is in fact dead and buried there. At night they met at the woods to find the grave dug up and Ciera's body missing. Jasper argued that Karma might want them to turn themselves in, but the rest of them agreed that there was no way they were going to do that. A Stitch in Time It is revealed that Jasper's father, Kenneth, has been forcing his former girlfriend, Lynette, into a secret relationship with himself. Later, Galen almost reveals this secret to Jasper, but ultimately backs out of it. The Puppet Master Jenna finds out that Jasper cancelled their date a few nights ago to attend to some 'business' with a couple of friends involving Lynette. She becomes highly jealous and insists Jasper ignores her from then on. Jasper tells her that he loves Jenna and not Lynette. Jenna tells him that it's the only way she will be able to fully trust him. Quite annoyed with his girlfriend, Jasper agrees. The next morning they bump into Lynette who greets Jasper, but he ignores her. They run into Chad in the halls who talks to Jasper about water polo practice. Jasper tells him he is not going to which Chad is very shocked. Lynette later talks to Chad about Jasper and his relationship with Jenna. They both agree that he changed because of Jenna. Jasper and Jenna show up and the latter goes to the bathroom. Jasper walks up to Chad, ignoring Lynette. The girl insists to know why he has been ignoring her, but Jasper refuses to admit that it's because of Jenna. Galen shows up and Lynette walks off with him. That evening, Jasper and Jenna were having dinner at a restaurant. Nigel and his family walked in. Jenna invited him to come sit with them. They had a quite uncomfortable conversation, even brought up Ciera. Nigel left the two and just as he did Jasper's phone buzzed and it was a text from Karma saying: “Do you really miss her?”. Jasper looked up at Nigel who was on his phone at that moment. He looked at Jasper and smiled. When in Doubt, do Nothing Jasper walked into his father's office when Lynette was there. They made up a lie saying Lynette's mother got sick and she was going to bring over some papers for Kenneth. Jasper seemingly believed them. Jasper finds Galen at the library. He explained how Nigel became suspicious to him and that he wanted to investigate him a little bit. He asked Galen for help breaking into Nigel's locker during water polo practice while he distracts him. Initially, Galen didn't want to do it as he was going to get expelled if he got into trouble again, but Jasper managed to convince him. Jasper distracted Nigel while Galen successfully went through his locker. He found a bloody watch that he recognized. It was the watch Ciera had worn on that day. He grabbed it and left the locker room. Nigel didn't notice a thing. After going through Nigel's locker, the boys called the girls to meet at Shirley's house. They filled them in on what had happened and they discussed whether or not they should take this chance to frame Nigel and in doing so, never have to worry about the accident again. Jasper and Galen thought they should do it, but Shirley, with Lynette supporting her, completely refused. They decided to hide it until they decide what to do with it. Jasper wanted to take it, but the others didn't like the idea, fearing that Jenna might found it, as none of them trusted her, thus Shirley took the watch. Ignorance is Bliss Jasper went on a 1 year anniversary trip to the Hamptons with Jenna. At first it was going well, but then Jenna brought up Lynette again, upsetting Jasper and ruining the weekend. Standing on the Edge Jasper was visited by Shirley and Galen. They first discussed Nigel's arrest. Then Galen asked him about his trip with Jenna, but he didn't want to talk about it too much. He asked about the two of them and Galen told him about how Shirley met Alfie. Jasper also showed interest in Lynette, asking how she is doing. Jasper had an arguement with Jenna at school. Jenna brought up Lynette again. Galen saw the arguement and asked Jasper if he was all right. Jasper, tearing up, said he doesn't know if he is and then stormed off. Jasper, Shirley and Galen received texts from Lynette asking to meet immediately. They met at Shirley's house where Lynette told them that the police had found the watch they thought they hid properly. They were all upset that the watch went missing and assumed that it was Karma who took it. They couldn't understand why Karma would want to frame Nigel. When Galen got angry that Shirley wanted to help Nigel, he got aggressive with her, but Jasper and Lynette broke them up. Galen stormed out and Jasper followed him. Jasper caught up with him and reassured him that they are in it together. Galen revealed to him that it was him who put the watch in Nigel's bag, wanting to secure themselves. Jasper tried to calm him down, but Galen insisted that he doesn't truly have their backs, as he had already turned his back on Lynette. True Colors With an old photograph, Jasper was reminded of his mother. He asked his father about her, but he claimed he hadn't contacted her ever since. Later, Jasper was spending some time with Chad, whom he told about how his father reacted to him asking. Chad suggested he does some digging, as his mother left his father and not him. Relationships Lynette Jackson : Dated *'Started': Prior to Pilot *'Ended': Between Pilot and Game On *'Reason': Unknown Jenna Hillsburry ': Currently Dating *'Started: Between Pilot and Game on Appearances Season 1 (8/22) *Pilot *Game On *A Stitch in Time *The Puppet Master *When in Doubt, do Nothing *Ignorance is Bliss *Standing on the Edge *True Colors Category:Characters Category:Main Characters